


Blood is Thicker

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: "What are you doing here?" Tony questioned quietly, something that was at odds with the usually loud inventor."What no 'Welcome home Sis, how have you been?' Honestly Tony Mother would be ashamed of what your manners have turned into," the girl who looked similar to Tony said lightly, a smirk dancing on her lips as she draped herself over the low sofa Tony had in the center of the apartment."Why should I be welcoming? You left, you abandoned me Liliana," Tony practically snarled at the slender woman. Everyone watched as the muscles in her body tensed, as her steel blue eyes narrowed to slits before she turned her focus on Tony."I was a child, Tony. I needed you and you were using me as your crutch. You were the only one dealing, only worried and thinking about yourself. I needed you just as much as you needed me but you pushed me aside, you used me to deal instead of allowing both of us to heal together, as a family like we were meant to!" Liliana snapped, her voice quiet, almost deadly.******* Or the one where Tony has a younger sister who isn't quite the inventor, but just as deadly.**********
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	Blood is Thicker

Blood is thicker

  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought. 

  
  


Prologue

_ Dread, that’s all she felt from the moment she woke. Just this lead ball sitting in the pit of her stomach, telling her something wasn’t right. However Liliana couldn’t place just what it was that made her feel this way. Then she did. She was called to the Dean’s office in the middle of breakfast, one of the older students touched her shoulder and told her she needed to follow them. She had furrowed her brow in confusion before pushing up from her seat and grabbing her back pack. She followed them without question, her head bowed and her footsteps quiet.  _

_ The door was pushed open after the quiet knock and she entered the large room, her blue grey eyes glancing around quickly before landing on her brother, sitting in the armchair in front of the Dean’s desk. _

_ “Tony?” Liliana’s voice is soft, barely audible, but he hears her. Tony offers a weak, watery smile. _

_ “Lils, hey kid,” she stays rooted to her spot in front of the door, her brows furrowing before she takes in her brother’s posture, notices his expression.  _

_ “What are you doing here Tony?” Liliana questions softly, knowing something is wrong, knowing her brother isn’t going to tell her what it is just yet. She has to force him, knew she would have to pry it from him if she wanted to know anything that was going on outside of her school.  _

_ “What? I can’t come and visit my little sister when she’s at school?” he tried to tease, tried to keep his voice light, but it’s watery, thick, and Liliana knows her older brother well enough to know whatever he’s about to tell her isn’t going to be happy news.  _

_ “Tony, what is going on?” her voice is more forceful, more demanding and he can only sigh before glancing towards the Dean who is watching the interaction with fascination. _

_ “Do you think my sister and I could have a few minutes in private?” it’s not a demand, not truly, but the Dean nods before pushing away from his desk.  _

_ “I’ll be right outside if either of you needs anything,”he mumbles before closing the door behind him. Tony stands, running his hand through his already disheveled locks. Liliana can see the fatigue in his face, the exhaustion in his bones.  _

_ “It’s… It’s mom and dad Lils. They were going on a business trip, they were on their way to the airport and there was an accident. A drunk driver ran them off the road,” Tony’s voice was quiet, something unusual for her usually loud older brother.  _

_ “What do you mean? They’re going to be alright though aren’t they?” Lili demanded, tears already burning behind her eyelids. Tony could only shake his head, unable to voice just what she was thinking, what she knew.  _

She sat up with a gasp, a cold sweat rolling down the center of her spine as she fought to control her heart beat that thundered against her ribcage. In for three, out for five, in for three, out for five, she repeated the breathing exercise a few more times before she kicked off her tangled sheets and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Her bare feet touched the cold hard wood floors, grounding her as she thought over just what that dream, that memory meant. She hadn’t thought about her older brother in some time, completely pushed him from her mind after she saw he had been missing in the middle east. Anyone she called, Happy, Rhodey, Obadiah, all told her they would inform her if they had any new information. 

Liliana pushed to her feet, exhaling a breath as she quietly padded to her adjoining bathroom. Quickly turning the taps to its hottest setting, she waited for the water to warm as she thought of what to do. She didn’t have very many options at this point. Tony was her only family, and even if they didn’t exactly see eye to eye she wasn’t about to lose him. Pulling the tank top she slept in over her head, she dropped it to the floor before sliding her sweat pants down her legs and kicking her soiled clothing into a corner. She stepped under the steaming spray and let the water wash the tension from her body. She was going to have to make a phone call, one she was dreading. She didn’t want to involve Tony, didn’t want to play into their Father’s hands, but she knew she didn’t exactly have a choice, especially if she wanted to find her brother before he ran out of time. 

Shutting off her shower, she wrapped a large towel around her body before stepping out of the cubicle and made her way back to her bedroom, crossing to her dresser where she kept her cell phone. Squaring her shoulders and inhaling a fortifying breath she picked it up and tapped on the only contact saved. The voice answered after the second ring. 

“Fury,” he sounded the same as he had five years ago when they had first met, something she was thankful for. 

“What’s your price this time?” Lili’s voice was soft in the early morning, defeated and that was something even she wasn’t prepared for. 

“Depends on what you’re asking me for this time Miss Stark,” Nick Fury answered. Liliana closed her eyes and tried to remember why her arrogant brother was so important to her. 

“He’s all I have left, what do you want from me?” she replied after a moment, and she could almost hear him grin. 

“I’ll be in touch to collect,” was all he said before the line disconnected. She set the cell down and truly looked at herself in her vanity mirror. 

She wasn’t the same eleven year old who had just learned her parents had died. She wasn’t the same rebellious eight teen year old who was mad at the world. No, Liliana Marie Stark was changed. Joining the Army would do that to someone though. Her espresso black hair that once hung down to her waist was just barely reaching her chin now. Her blue grey eyes that once reminded her mother of storm clouds were cold steel now. She stood at five feet nine inches, tall for a woman. Her soft curves were strong muscles, toned and strengthened to endure. She wasn’t the same girl her brother left in that Dean’s office years ago. She was much different, but she wasn’t ready to lose the only family she had left and she would pay whatever price Fury asked if it meant Tony survived. 

She pulled on a thin black tank top before sliding a pair of dark grey sweatpants up her legs. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Fury came to collect his payment and decided to start packing up her apartment. Lili had a feeling it would be a while before she was back in New York. With a sigh she pulled out one of her duffle bags from the top of her closet and set to work clearing out her space, knowing she would see her brother again, most likely on the news. Silently, she prayed to whoever was listening that she had made the right choice.

  
  


A/N: Here’s the beginning. The next chapter will be the sibling reunion and a time jump to right after the battle of New York. Hope the prologue was enough to catch your interest!


End file.
